Child of Time
by nienerz
Summary: Jaha, is your average American teen. She has a family, she thinks she knows everything, and she's obsessed with electronics. But everything changes at the young age of four, her destiny is slowly revealed as she learns her place in the mythological world.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hey! It's 2:26 in the morning and I'm wide awake, so I thought I'd upload this story! This will be my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, despite the fact I have always wanted to write one. I'd be the heroine and be loved by billions, but this isn't the case. This will be OC-Centric, which I tend to hate, but maybe I should be less judgmental …Maybe that's my fatal flaw!

Black Skies With Lightning

Fifteen; I had always disliked that number. There was no real reason; I just preferred a lot of numbers over fifteen. I was fifteen, that young, when my family was taken away from me. I was one of the youngest members of that family. That's both for my immediate and extended family. I was the third youngest of the six children of Benito and Carlene Schmidt. I had two half siblings, Terrence and Shannice. I loved them as if they were my full siblings and vice-versa. The order of the children went like this: Shannice, being the oldest, Perez, Jeremiah, Terrence, Rebekah, Jaha, Audrey, and Azuriah. I am Jaha, meaning dignified, or proud.

To be honest, I'm not a very proud person. I mean I am, but not enough to make me lose sight of what was important, like my family did. It was because of their proud, dignified ways I became the last remnant of my family left on the world, and I have been cursed...

A/N and that is the prologue! I usually start all my stories off with prologues because they tend to spike interest. I hope you liked it and feedback is appreciated (unless it's a flame or something very rude, I will flip out on you.) I never know if I was to put the punctuation mark outside the parenthesis or inside...I'll have to ask my English teacher that, ha-ha!


	2. Chapter I

Chapter One: Fireflies

I was four years old. It was spring and I still had a limp from the severe car accident that happened a few months back. I hit my head hard and I somehow injured my knees. Other than that I was fine. It was at least four in the morning and the sky was blinking a shockingly bright white against the angry black clouds, but no rain fell. I found it peculiar. From what I knew, whenever it lightninged, water would pour down too. So what was wrong?

I snuck out of the house to investigate the oddity. A random fact, I have had insomnia for as long as I remember. Anyway, I padded down the stairs as silently as I could, imagining I was a rouge ninja while I escaped from pirates. I stood on my tip-toes and unlocked the bottom lock. I then dragged a chair from the kitchen to the front door, hoping that I could do this in a much more silent fashion. Opening the door, I walked outside to the still world.

It was so silent. For a moment I thought that God has turned off the world and I was the only one whose 'on' switch worked. I was scared ad wished that the world would turn back on again when suddenly, all of the noise of the night returned. The crickets chirped their annoying song, the owls hooted, and I saw a couple of bats flying off into the night.

"Vampiwes" I whispered. I was about to follow the bats when a soft twinkling light caught my attention. It was so simple, yet so beautiful that i wanted to follow it. So I did. The light from the fireflies comforted me despite the fact that the lightning got worse. I kept walking and I began to sing a song. It's really horrid, and it popped into my head. I was four; I hardly knew what the words I sang meant!

_'Zeus's wife is so sad. Always getting Zeus all mad! But why must he do things that bad? I lost, and really cold. Apollo must want me to die in a hole. If I follow Artemis, I'll always search for Bigfoot. Ares, god of war, is a just a big fat man-whore! Phaestus, god of fire, I like him lots, but the one I admire. Controls the sea and makes earthquakes. Bet he makes the best sushi! I'd really like to try a piece! That Dionyus, that god of wine, only uses the greatest vines. I know when I'm old enough, I'll most likely will be a drunk! Hestia, goddess of earth, wacthes over babies of the earth. Mother nature Ceres, should have her own drama series. Aphrodite, chick of love, spreads her arms from far above!. Eros, yes lil' Cupid. His Roman name rhymes with stupid! Athena, so bright and strong, probably won't wear a thong, And last but not least, the greatest of all! Hades, King of Dead rules all! With his iron fist of death, I know it's not good to jest. If I want to end up somewhere nice, I shouldn't try to give people lice. Even though, I would laugh, laugh so hard I'd fall on my ass. I don't know the point of this song, so I'm done singing it all night long!'_

Laughing, I spun around in wonder. The lighting still blazed through the air, and finally I could smell the coming rain. 'Rain is so pretty,' i thought. 'Despite the fact that it can hurt things, I love it...is that wrong?'

I stopped spinning and I stopped laughing as I felt a menacing presence behind me. "Hello?" I called out before a great flash of brilliant white and a searing pain tore through my tiny body.

"Ugh..." I turned around but then I gasped harshly. Everywhere I turned my body hurt. I tried to hold back the tears but what can I say, I was four damn years old! At first, it was a soft whimper that I could stop by biting my cheeks. Then it got louder and louder, and despite the fact that i was biting myself so hard I was bleeding, I was full out sobbing.

"M-Mommy! D-D-Daddy! I-I-It hurts! Daddy!"

Soon a man with long golden hair came into the room and laid down next to me. In his hand he held a platter with some type of cookie and a drink.

"Eat these." he said.

I remember the fear and the way my eyes widened. I could feel myself shaking and my breath coming in short, sharp gasps. I was praying that it was just a dream, hoping that I didn't really get kidnapped or that a scary man was trying to make me eat some poisonous food. I felt my fear over take me as once again I blacked out.


End file.
